Volverás a Ser Mío
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Puede que lo deteste, puede que lo odie, puede que dedique su vida a hacer la suya un infierno, pero por más que lo niegue, no puede vivir sin él a su lado. al perderlo sintió que perdió una parte de sí mismo. Pero hará lo que sea para recuperarlo para volver a las andanzas y para satisfacer la insana obsesión que desarrollo hacía él y que complazca sus más viles deseos.


**VOLVERÁS A SER MÍO**

 **Buenas noches de nuevo señoras y señoras de fan ficción. Ahora el fic especial con el que me presento ahora es un Kyman, lo que es muy curioso, ya que a pesar de mis más de 4 años en esta página, con este solo tengo 2 Kymans en mi largo repertorio.**

 **Lo hago porque es parte del séptimo reto de la página South Park Hispano, en mi perfil está el Link, debido a que me tocaron los objetivos de Obsesión y Distancia. Pensaba en hacer una historia para cada una de estas, pero decidí juntarlas en un solo fic (espero que me salva bien)**

 **Comencemos. Como ya saben lo que siempre digo en esta parte, no vale la pena repetirlo.**

Eric Cartman, caracterizado por ser alguien ruin, desalmado, manipulador, egoísta que solo piensa en el beneficio propio y al que no le importa lo que le suceda a los demás, estaba solo en su cuarto sentado en su silla de escritorio, su rechoncha cara apoyada en la mano derecha y viendo fijamente un cuadro en la pared pese a la oscuridad que lo envolvía.

Sea lo que sea que tenga ese marco, le hacía sonreír con esa malicia que solo esboza cuando tiene planeado hacer alguna de sus viles fechorías. No se sabe de quién se trate, pero lo más seguro es que a ese individuo le va a caer la peor de las calamidades y su vida podría volverse un infierno.

-No tienes idea de lo que te tengo guardado para que aprendas a nunca alejarte de mí- rió levemente ya que en su retorcida mente se están formulando mil formas de hostigar al que ocupa toda su atención.

Dejó de lado sus para nadas fantasías cuando su computadora sonó indicando que recibió un mensaje, por lo que fue a ver y su sonrisa aumento al ver de quién se trataba y leyó:

 _ **-"Hola mojón gordo idiota, ¿Cómo andas?"-**_ no se molestó por esto, sino que soltó otra risita.

 _ **-"Muy bien y no gracias a ti, judío inmundo"-**_ contestó poniendo un símbolo despectivo con el que intentaba demostrar superioridad _**-"¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Ya empezaste a mendigar para no morir de hambre o tus compatriotas son tan tacaños como tú y no te quieren dar ni siquiera las migajas de pan?"-**_ ahora puso una imagen de alguien muy desnutrido pidiendo limosna.

 _ **-"Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, pendejo. En caso de que no lo sepas, las cosas en el trabajo de papá se están solucionando y dentro de poco podremos estabilizarnos y salir de esa crisis económica"-**_ por alguna razón se molestó cuando leyó esto y vio una cara feliz junto a un pulgar arriba.

 _ **-"Pues cuanto me alegro por ti. Yo que tenía tantas ganas de ver como suplicabas de rodillas para recibir aunque sea por lo menos un trozo de pan y vender tu cuerpo para darle utilidad a ese culo tan urgido que tienes"-**_ de igual manera le hizo otro comentario ofensivo.

 _ **-"Sigue soñando, marica. Es más fácil ver a tu puta madre deje de chupársela y revolcarse con todo aquel que se le cruce en el camino, que verme en una situación así"-**_ quiso ofenderlo.

-Si supieras que en menos de lo que esperas, ese sueño se hará realidad…- susurró.

La persona con la que estaba chateando se trataba por supuesto de su enemigo mortal y a la vez uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que tiene: Kyle Broflovski y quién al parecer es el centro de sus más retorcidas y arraigadas fantasías.

Todo comenzó cuando eran niños y se peleaban entre ellos por algún motivo u otro ya siendo él tratando de mortificarlo de alguna manera o el otro intentando detenerlo para que no se saliera con la suya, lo que generó una para nada sana relación de amistad-odio.

Pero a diferencia del pelirrojo que aborrecía por completo tener que estar peleando por cualquier cosa y en la mayoría de los casos intentaba resolver el problema de la forma más pacífica posible a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, él desarrolló un particular gusto por sus disputas ya que le encantaba discutir y llevarle la contraria e intentar imponer su opinión sobre la suya.

Tal y como se dio cuenta cuando él en una ocasión se mudó del pueblo de South Park a la ciudad de San Francisco. Al principio estaba sumamente feliz por eso, incluso llego a hacer una fiesta para "conmemorar" su partida. Pero poco después comenzó a sentir el vacío de su ausencia ya que sin él ¿A quién iba a molestar y denigrar por mero gusto y que le devuelvan las ofensas?

Es como un adicto al que le quitaron sus dosis de droga. Ya que a pesar del grave daño que esta le hacía, no podía vivir sin su dosis diaria de insultos tanto lo que le dedicaba como los que él les decía junto con las discusiones y las peleas. ¡Lo necesitaba con urgencia antes de perder la cabeza! ya que si no tiene cerca a su objetivo de burlas para descargar todo el mal que tiene adentro y que este le devolviera la pedrada ¿Contra quién iba a descárgalo entonces?

Razón por la cual se tomó la molestia de ir hasta esa ciudad y salvarlo junto con toda su familia antes de que todo el sitio fuera destruido completamente por una nube de Smug. Lo valoraba demasiado (En el peor sentido de la palabra) como para perderlo y deseaba con toda su alma que estuviera a su lado para hostigarlo de todas las maneras que existen a cada momento y gozar de las disputas que pueda ofrecerle.

Cualquier placer que consiga ya siendo comiendo todo lo que su voluminoso estómago pudiera soportar o por estafar y molestar a las demás personas es efímero comparado con lo que siente luego de alguna de sus tantas discusiones. Como aquel boxeador que goza de la emoción de una pelea, y que independientemente si gana o pierde la pelea, el placer luego de la contienda no puede compararse con nada y le hace pedir más, mucho más.

Son como el Ying y el Yang, se odian, desprecian e incluso pueden llegar a desearle lo peor. Uno que siempre trata de hacer las cosas del modo correcto pero que en el fondo tiene algo de malicia y carácter explosivo y el otro que a pesar de ser alguien sumamente cruel y trata de que las cosas se hagan a su modo ha mostrado en poquísimas veces tener algo de bondad al ayudar a alguien más ya sea de forma directa o indirectamente. No pueden vivir sin el otro ni romper ese aparente vínculo que los une.

Pero todo tiene un final. El aparente final de la insana relación que tenían les dio de golpe cuando a Gerald, el abogado padre del pelirrojo, le hicieron una oferta de trabajo en Jerusalén para representar a los que son acusados injustamente por culpa de los disturbios que se forman en ese lado del mundo, y siendo impulsado por su sentido de honor y ayudar a su gente, eso significaba a nunca más podrán estar juntos y seguir agrediéndose.

Kyle era el que mostraba más abiertamente su descontento por eso ya que tendría que irse del pueblo en el que ha pasado toda su vida y en donde ha vivido un sinfín de aventuras y también debería decirle un adiós a su mejor amigo a Stan, a Kenny, y a regañadientes, a Eric.

Este debido a su ego se esforzaba de sobremanera para disimular su aberración por esa idea, sentía que le estaban quitando algo que por derecho es suyo, como un niño al que se le niega un videojuego adictivo que disfruta mucho pero que al mismo tiempo lo saca de quicio. Tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo sobrenatural para no quebrarse el día en que él se fue…

 _Los Broflovski se estaban despidiendo de sus seres queridos. Sheila con lágrimas en los ojos de Sharon y las demás madres, Gerald teniendo que aguantar los lloriqueos de Randy que de manera muy sobreactuada le pedía que no se fuera al abrazarlo, Ike se despedía de Karen, Ruby y Ferkle, siendo la castaña la que lloraba su partida y los dos últimos intentaban disimular lo mejor posible su gran tristeza tratando de mantenerse indiferentes ante eso._

 _-A-adiós, Kyle. Que te vaya bien allá- Butters se despedía de él y le dio un abrazo._

 _-Gracias, Butters. Adiós Kenny, espero que se te quite lo cochino y degenerado- se despidió del otro rubio también abrazándolo._

 _-Ay, Kyle. No pidas imposibles- rieron un poco por eso hasta que él fue hacia Stan._

 _-Stan…- susurró su nombre tratando inútilmente de no llorar._

 _-Kyle…- él tenía la mirada desviada, sus labios le temblaban y también hacía el esfuerzo sobrenatural para no derramar lágrimas -¡VOY A EXTRAÑARTE MUCHO!- ya no pudiendo contenerse más se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Los ríos de lágrimas que soltaban conmovieron mucho a los dos rubios, especialmente a Stouch, que de a poco también lloraron._

 _-Maricas- espetó el panzón de Cartman dándoles la espalda y cruzado de brazos. Siempre detestó cuando Marsh era quién recibía ese tipo de atención por parte suya, ¡Se suponía que él y solamente él era quién debía opacar toda su atención y el único en sacarle lágrimas!_

 _-Calabacín, ¿No te vas a despedir también?- le pidió su madre luego de decirle adiós a Sheila._

 _Soltó un gruñido y giró para verlo. Iba a decirle que también lo iba a echar de menos, pero al notar como Kenny, Butters, Stan y sus compañeros de clases que también habían asistido lo miraban atentamente se mordió la lengua y guardarse lo que pensaba decirle._

 _-Si te vas a ir, judío imbécil, ¡Vete de una puta vez! Este pueblo estará mucho mejor sin inmundas calañas como ustedes arrastrándose por ahí- sin dudas su ego y arrogancia son sus peores defectos_

 _-Lo único bueno de esto es que nunca más tendré que lidiar con una odiosa plasta de mierda como lo eres tú y jamás tendré que aguantar tus idioteces. ¡JÓDETE IMBÉCIL!- eso le quitó todo rastro de tristeza siendo reemplazada por enojo y se subió al auto con su familia e irse._

No se percató de la gravedad de sus palabras en ese momento. Del mismo modo en como a él se le hacía insoportable el hecho de estar apartado de sus amigos, para Eric era una pesadilla echa realidad. Trató, trató y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no lo necesitaba y de que estaba mejor sin él, pero no pudo engañarse y a final de cuentas tuvo que reconocerlo.

 _Estaba intentando dormir, tenía a su peluche de rana apegado a él y se removía inquieto debido a las visiones que veía en sus sueños._

 _-"Adiós, culón. Me gustaría decirte que fue un placer conocerte, pero estaría diciendo la mentira más grande del mundo. Así que diré: ¡HASTA NUNCA, MARRANO!"- vio como Kyle le daba la espalda soltando una cantarina carcajada que se volvía eco._

 _-"¡Ha mí no me des la espalda, judío idiota!"- se le acercó corriendo y se le tiró encima pero solo lo traspasó como si estuviera echo de aire -"¿Pero qué carajos…?"- estaba confundido e intentó volver a atraparlo varias veces sin ningún tipo de éxito._

 _-"¿Qué sucede, vaca sin ubres bípeda? ¿Tan grandes son tus deseos de hacerme la vida imposible que no puedes aceptar que ya no estoy para aguantar tus idioteces?"- a su alrededor se formaron varios Kyle´s que se reían de su infortunio regocijándose a lo grande._

 _-"¡Cállense, malditos pelirrojos de mierda, cállense!"- se tapó los oídos al caer de rodillas al piso._

 _-"Reconócelo, mojón. Me necesitas y no eres nada sin mí. Ya estoy fuera de tu alcance y no podrás volver a molestarme ¡JAMÁS!"- las carcajadas que soltaban se incrustaban en lo más profundo de su ser y de su oscura alma._

 _-"Cállense… cállense…"- pedía comenzando a respirar de manera agitada ya enfurecido._

 _-¡QUÉ SE CALLEN!- gritó al despertarse abruptamente y ver lentamente su habitación traspirando -ah mierda… ¡Estas pesadillas me van a volver loco!- se sujetó los costados de la cabeza._

 _Bajó a desayunar, mientras esperaba a que su madre le sirviera el desayuno, tenía la cara apoyada en la mano izquierda volviendo a pensar en el asunto. ¿Cómo podría seguir su vida sin el pelirrojo?_

 _-Aquí tienes, cielito- su mamá le sirvió la comida, pero no cambió de posición -¿Te pasa algo?_

 _Iba a contestarle de manera grosera, pero quedó sin habla ya que al verla ¡Tenía la cara de Kyle! Por lo que cayó de su silla de la impresión llevándose una mano a su corazón lleno de colesterol._

 _-¡¿Qué te ocurre, Calabacín?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- lo ayudó a levantarse. Se sobó los ojos y al volver a verla, tenía la misma bella cara de siempre adornada con una expresión de gran preocupación._

 _-Este… este… ¡NADA! Es que no dormí bien y me sobresaltaste, solo eso…- se sobó la cabeza._

 _En la escuela, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido volviendo apoyar la cara en una mano. Tan profundo estaba que no se dio cuenta de las bolitas de papel que Kenny le lanzaba para que despertara antes de que el profesor Garrison lo descubriera._

 _-¡Eric Cartman! ¡¿Consideras tan aburridas mis clases que te dan mucho sueño?!- se despertó cuando le llamaron la atención._

 _-Deje de joder, viejo maricón cabeza de testículo pelado…- bostezó y estiró los brazos. Volvió abrir los ojos de par en par debido a que ahora todos sus compañeros tenían el rostro de Kyle -¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- se paró abruptamente tirando su silla._

 _-Conque esas tenemos, ¿Eh? ¡VE A LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA ENSEGUIDA!- le ordenó el vegete._

 _Al salir del salón comenzó a correr desesperadamente sin rumbo fijo al sentir que se estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que veía a los alumnos por los pasillos, estos poseían el rostro del judío._

 _-¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA, ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!- se golpeaba desesperado los costados de la cabeza -¡¿Qué voy hacer maldita sea?!- salió por la parte trasera de la escuela -¡¿Cómo carajos voy a…?!- no pudo seguir hablando ya que al estar en su delirio, no se dio cuenta de que iba en dirección a un poste y se chocó contra este quedando inconsciente en el piso cubierto de nieve._

 _No se supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero de nuevo comenzó a soñar con Kyle que volvía a decirle que estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos._

 _-Eric… Eric…- ahora su voz se volvió un eco que lentamente se mitigaba -¡Despierta, Eric!- al volver abrir los ojos de golpe lo que vio fue a Butters que lo sujetaba de los hombros agitándolo._

 _-¡¿Qué, cómo, dónde?!- estaba desorientado y se sobó el chichón que se le formó por el golpe -¿Qué mierda quieres, Butters?- se inclinó debido al dolor que sentía._

 _-Pu-pues estoy preocupado. Corriste como un loco por toda la escuela y cuando te encontré estabas repitiendo varias veces el nombre de Kyle, ¿Por qué?-_

 _-Porque… ¡PORQUE…!- esta vez no podía negar lo que sentía -¡PORQUE EXTRAÑO A KYLE!- no pudo contener sus lágrimas que empaparon su pecho cuando le dio un aplastante abrazo -¡Lo extraño, lo extraño, LO EXTRAÑO! Lo necesito a mi lado. Lo necesito para que me grite, para que me golpee, para que me contradiga, para que me insulte. ¡NO SOY NADA SIN ÉL, WAHAHAHA!- el rubio se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire hasta que le pidió que lo soltara._

 _-Ay Eric… ¡Hasta que al fin lo reconociste! ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil aceptar lo importante que él fue para ti- le palmeó un hombro sonriendo amigablemente -mira. Él nos dio a nosotros un correo para que pudiéramos seguir en contacto, pero nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos debido a la manera en cómo te despediste de él. Ahora que reconoces lo importante que fue para ti, creo que ya puedes volver a hablarle y seguir siendo amigos- esbozó una de sus radiantes sonrisas._

 _-¡ES QUE NO ES LO MISMO, MALDITA SEA! Una cosa es hablarle por medio de una pantalla ¡Y otra totalmente diferente a tenerlo cara a cara para volver a ser los mismos de siempre!- eso no fue suficiente para que se tranquilizara, es más, pareció molestarlo más._

 _-Pues no ha-hay de otra, E-Eric. Él está allá en Je-Jerusalén y no puedes hacer nada para que vu-vuelva. Debes superarlo- le pidió ya que le dolía verlo en ese estado._

 _Cartman le dio la espalda y comenzó a temblar y tensar la quijada de la ira ya que era cierto, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para que el judío de ojos verdes volviera… ¿O sí?_

 _-No… ¡NO! Te equivocas, Butters- lo asustó cuando lo vio y usó un tono de voz ronco -yo Eric Cartman haré que ese puto y asqueroso judío pelirrojo vuelva al pueblo de alguna forma u otra ¡TE LO JURO!-eso ahora lo aterró sabiendo de lo que es capaz de hacer._

Debido al lugar en dónde el bermejo vivía, no podía simplemente tomar un autobús e ir a buscarlo. Tenía que hallar el modo de que el padre de él cambiara de opinión y tomara la decisión de volver, ¿Pero cómo? Ya que al estar tan lejos su capacidad de influenciar a las personas y engañarlas para que haga su voluntad se veía muy mermada.

Para la desgracia de los Broflovski, él pudo moverlas fichas necesarias para que así los casos más difíciles pasaran a Gerald, que a pesar de ser un buen abogado, perdía muchos de sus casos lo que significaba que la situación económica para ellos se estaba volviendo muy precaria cosa que lo alegraba bastante ya que si seguía así el judío de ojos verdes esmeralda pronto volvería a su lado tanto para volver a las viejas costumbres, como para que complaciera sus deseos más retorcidos.

Eso es debido a una insana y grotesca obsesión que desarrolló hacia él. Si cuando eran niños estaba obsesionado para que le chupara las bolas por una apuesta que hicieron, ese sentimiento ahora es mil veces peor. No es amor o algo parecido, lo veía como algo de su propiedad y que necesitaba a su lado cuanto antes no solo para que se hostigaran como antes, sino como un objeto sexual con el cual satisfacerlo en lo que le pidiera.

En sus sueños se lo imaginaba de rodillas ante él suplicándole su perdón y que haría lo que le pidiera con tal de volver a estar a su lado, y cuando se refería a que haría lo que le pidiera, era porque en serio haría todo lo que le ordenara. Las pesadillas que solía tener de él diciéndole que estaba fuera de su alcance, fueron reemplazadas por enfermizas fantasías en las que le podía hacer de todo y complacer sus más bizarros deseos.

Cada vez que el pelirrojo le decía por correo que papá perdió otro importante caso, era como música para sus oídos ya que estaba un paso más cerca de recuperarlo y hacerle todo lo que ha tenido pensado hacerle. ¿Cuántas veces no se lo imaginó a él desnudo con una cadena en su cuello y a su lado? ¿Cuántas veces no lo vio atado a la cama a su completa merced? ¿Cuántas veces no lo vio rogando por más cada vez hacían ese acto carnal? Y muchas cosas más.

No importa la distancia que los separasen, esa obsesión seguirá vigente y ocupara todo el espacio dentro de su enferma mentalidad hasta al fin tener al judío a su lado como tanto desea, y si sigue perjudicando de ese modo a los Broflovski, esas retorcidas fantasías se harán realidad.

-Mi estimado Kyle. No puedo esperar para que regreses y te muestre todo lo que he querido hacerte- miró de nuevo el cuadro en dónde estaba una gran foto de él sonriendo de manera amigable -Sigue disfrutando tu estancia entre tu gente, y en caso de que la situación para tu inmunda familia se mejore, usaré todos los otros trucos que tengo a mi alcance, y cuando menos te lo esperes…

 _ **VOLVERÁS A SER MÍO…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 01/02/2017.**

 **Hasta aquí llegó esto. Recuerden que es la segunda vez que escribo un Kyman, así que por favor ténganme algo de paciencia en caso de que no quedase del todo muy bien.**

 **¿Saben algo? Al principio quise que en este fic Kip Drordy (El chico que no tenía amigos en Facebook en la temporada 15) fuese el protagonista de este fic y sea el que estuviera obsesionado con Kyle, pero como una amiga mía llamada sakura-chan2121 me dejó el comentario centenar en mi fic "Amores Inesperados (segunda temporada)" me pidió como premio un Kyman por lo que le hice cambios a la drama que tenía planeada antes para hacer esto.**

 **¿Entonces si cumplí con el reto de Obsesión y Distancia? Veamos si logro ganar el reto ;D**


End file.
